Warriors, Witches and Wolves
by DaBillmann
Summary: When Jade West is forced to attend college in Sunnydale, California, her boyfriend, Beck Oliver, and their girlfriend, Tori Vega go with her. At college, they meet Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane, and Tara Maclay. And everybodies lives just get stranger from there. Tori/Jade/Beck and Buffy/Faith/Tara pairings.


A/N: This story was inspired by both dauddababy96's VicTorious story When Two Become Three and kinetic-kid's BTVS story Different Endings. Both stories involve a triad relationship where one character takes on the more dominant role. I was telling dauddababy96 about kinetic-kids story and then went off on a tangent about what would happen if the two groups should ever meet, especially with the mayhem the two sets of more submissive characters can cause. Thus, this story idea was born. I want to make it clear that I am not trying to do a spin off of either story, it's just that their stories, plus conversations with dauddababy96 inspired this story and the roles the characters will take in it. I am messing with the timelines a bit as VicTorious started about seven years after Buffy went off the air. The story takes place when the VicTorious characters go off to college, and Season Seven of Buffy. This story is dedicated to both dauddababy96 and kinetic-kid . Thanks for the inspiration, guys.

A/N2: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations including femslash and group sex, established triad Domestic Discipline relationships and spanking. If any of these things offend you I promise you won't hurt my feelings by not reading this story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, VicTorious or any of the characters from either show. The only things I own are the story and any original characters. I make no money off of any of this.**

 **Warriors, Witches and Wolves**

 **by DaBillmann**

 **Prologue:**

 **Los Angeles, California Mid May**

"Well, that's it," Jade said with a sigh as she flopped down on the couch between Beck and Tori. "It's too late for me to put in for a scholarship as NYADA. Looks like I can't go to school there with you guys."

Beck and Tori both wrapped their arms around their girlfriend, Tori guiding Jade's head to rest on her shoulder, Beck leaning over and kissing Jade's temple. "It's ok, Babe," Beck whispered. "We'll figure something out."

"Beck, graduation is next month," Jade protested. "I think it's too late to get ANY scholarships to ANY school."

"Wait," said Tori, disentangling herself from Jade. I have an idea. Beck, can I use your laptop?"

"Sure, Baby," said Beck, pulling Jade more firmly into his own arms. Tori kissed Jade on top of her head and went over to Beck's bed, carefully picking her way through all the boxes with Jade's belongings in them, and picked up his laptop.

Jade sighed again as she buried her face in Beck's neck. It was amazing how fast things had fallen apart.

It had been a wonderful Senior for Jade, Beck and Tori. Jade and Beck had been in a relationship for almost two years when Tori had transferred to Hollywood Arts in their Sophomore years. Dues to a misunderstanding, as well as their vastly different personalities, Jade and Tori, well, they had not really gotten along at first. Jade had to take most of the credit for that, as she knew she could often be mean, but as Beck had once pointed out, Tori was no innocent in their fights, and usually gave as good as she got, like when Tori had announced Doug The Diaper Guy and Jade as Prome Queen And King. It made Jade mad at the time, but now she was proud of Tori. There had also been another reason for Jade's initial treatment of Tori: She had been attracted to her and didn't know how to handle it. So, in typical Jade fashion, she had lashed out.

However, despite herself, Jade repeatedly found herself teamed up with Tori, or needing her help, and a tentative friendship had formed. A big step in cementing their friendship came during a time when Jade and Beck had broken up, and Tori had refused to start seeing Beck because she considered Jade a friend, and it would be too weird for her to start dating Jade's ex. After that, though they did on occasion clash, the two definitely started getting along better.

And, as they did, Jade finally started to accept her own attraction to Tori, and Beck's as well. Her attraction eventually developed into a crush and at the start of their senior year, she found herself wanting more from Tori. However, she didn't want to cheat on Beck. However, knowing Beck too was attracted to Tori, Jade confided her feelings to him, and the two decided to approach her on the subject of her joining their relationship. The biggest problem with that was that the duo had two secrets, one of which directly affected the relationship. Beck had always been more dominant in their relationship, often calling Jade out and calming her down when she was being particularly rude or mean to someone. Ironically, shortly after meeting Tori, the two had sat down and had a long talk, and Jade, who honestly, didn't always realize how mean or hurtful something she was saying or doing was, had asked for more help from Beck in getting those impulses under control. Finally, they decided to enter into what Beck called a Domestic Discipline relationship, with Beck as the dominant partner. Beck set down a list of rules for Jade to follow, and implemented punishments, including time outs, groundings, and, for severe or repeated infractions, spankings. Despite Jade's naturally rebellious nature, or perhaps because of it, their relationship thrived, except for a brief breakup the previous year, and the two only grew closer, with Jade realizing that she truly loved being submissive to Beck. She might not be able to do it with anybody else, but, Beck was special.

But, what would Tori think about all this? Beck didn't think it would be fair to Jade if Tori wasn't submissive to him as well, but, Jade thought she would be ok with it, so,they decided to go ahead and talk to her about it.

Fortunately, Tori was just as into the two of them as they were into her, and was eager to try the triad relationship. She was perhaps a bit put off by the Domestic Discipline aspect at first, but, she later revealed, the idea had made her tummy flutter just from the mention of it, so, she agreed to it on a trial basis. It had turned out, that Tori was a natural submissive, and wound up being submissive to both Beck AND Jade. Jade found that as much as she loved submitting to Beck, she loved being domanant over Tori and the three of them settled into a very strong, and loving relationship.

As the year went on, and graduation was coming up, the three decided they wanted to go to college together, and given their talent, they all decided to try out for the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, or Nyada. They all got in, and decided to get an apartment together on campus. The problem came when they came out as a triad to their family and friends. Their friends and Tori's parents were all supportive, though Trina and Robbie found it a little weird. Beck's parents thought it was weird, but, their sons happiness was important to them, so, they accepted it. The problem was Jade's parents. Her relationship with her mother, and her father and step mother had always been strained at best, and this "weird and unnatural relationship" had been the last straw, Jade was kicked out of her house and totally cut off. In other words, no money for college. Jade had moved into Beck's rv with him, and had set about looking into NYADA scholarships, leading the trio to where they were now.

"Aha!" Tori exclaimed from the bed, with Beck's laptop sitting, appropriately, in her lap. Jade and Beck exchanged a look, then stood up and walked over to join her.

"What mayhem are you up to now?" Beck asked teasingly as she sat down on Tori's right, and Jade sat down on her left.

Tori glared at him. "Trying to fix our problem, if you must know," she sassed. Beck gave her a Look, immediately making Tori blush and look back down at the computer. "Er, I was just remembering Mom's last letter from my Aunt Meg." Meg, or Margaret was Holly Vega's sister-in-law, married to Holly's older brother, Peter McNally..

"The one who lives in Sunnydale?" Jade asked, confused. Tori had told them both about Meg and Peter, and about her cousin, Jesse who had tragically disappeared about six years ago.

"Yeah," answered Tori, squinting at the screen. "Last year, when Trina was ready to go to college, Aunt Meg sent her a letter about University of California's Sunnydale campus. Apparently, they have issues with low enrolment, and students leaving the school, so, their tuition rates are very low for California, and, as you see here, they accept scholarship applications and enrolment as late as August. When she wrote Mom a similar letter a couple of month's ago, she also mentioned that Uncle Peter had been transferred to head up his companies branch in Florida, and that they were not sure if they were going to sell their house in Sunnydale, or keep it for visiting family.

"Ok, so, WHERE are you going with this, Sassy?" asked Jade, using her special nickname for Tori.

"UofC Sunnydale has a remarkably good performing arts program for such a small college," answered Tori, rolling her eyes. . "And with your grades, you should be easily able to get a scholarship. Beck and i could apply there too, and we could use our housing allowance to pay Uncle Peter and Aunt Meg rent to use their house." She bit her lip and looked at them, obviously fearing she was being too presumptuous. "Uh, if that's ok with you guys, of course."

Jade smiled. When they had laid down the rules in their relationship to Tori, they had made very sure to be clear on the fact that Tori was allowed to speak her mind, and that most of the time, she didn't need to ask their permission for things. Yet, the poor girl was still always worried about speaking out of turn. "UofC Sunnydale sounds perfect for ME, Babe," she said. "But, NYADA is a great opportunity. I can't ask you guys to sacrifice that opportunity."

Beck reached around Tori's back to squeeze Jade's shoulder. "Baby, I never cared about NYADA itself," he said softly. "I just wanted to be with my girls. And, it would be great to have a whole house to ourselves instead of an apartment or dorm room. So, UofC Sunnydale is great for me." They both turned to Tori, as NYADA had initially been her plan for college.

"NYADA IS a great opportunity, and I HAVE been dreaming of it since i got into Hollywood Arts," she said, smiling at the other two softly. "But, some things are more important. And this," she gestured to the three of them. "is one of them. I love you guys, so much, and I just wanna be with you, whether it is NYADA, UofC Sunnydale, or someplace in Canada."

Jade's eyes widened comically. "Canada? Let's not get CRAZY!

she said with a cheeky grin at Beck, making both girls giggle at his expression.

"Lord, save me from these two trying to drive me insane," Beck muttered under his breath. Then he smiled big. "So, we better get started on those applications. Looks like we are going to Sunnydale."

Jade smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, guys," she said. She took the laptop from Tori and set it on the floor beside the bed, then launched herself across Tori's lap and into Beck's arms. They both laughed and wrapped their arms around her, and each other, the resulting tangle of limbs sending all three of them, tumbling to the floor next to the laptop. After a few minutes of laughs and giggles at their predicament, Jade kissed first Tori, then Beck, deeply and passionately. Then, Beck leaned over and kissed Tori, just as passionately, his hand starting to unbutton Jade's shirt. Jade started removing Tori's shirt, and Tori started removing Beck's, and a few minutes later...

Well, let's just say the college applications would have to wait.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sunnydale, California, late July:**

 **(A/N3: For this story, Buffy's history goes exactly the same as it did on the who up to episode 6:10 Wrecked. In this AU, Buffy goes to Tara about Spike being able to hurt her much earlier than on the show.)**

"Faith, Sweetie, could you please sit down?" Tara asked for the hundreth time. She was growing tired of watching Faith pace the floor. Buffy had even tried dragging Faith upstairs for some intense, Slayer powered sex to try and calm her down. Sure enough, Buffy had dozed off and Faith had come downstairs, only slightly less nervous than before.

"I can't help it, T," Faith anwered, wringing her hands. "This is HUGE! I never even thought about college before!"

"I know, Baby," the blonde witch said as she walked up to her lover. She combed her fingers through Faith's lustrous chocolate brown hair, and looked deep into Faith's beautiful, soulful eyes. "But, even if you don't get in, maybe you can go to community college for a year or two."She reached out and pulled Faith into a hug. "You know, the three of us can accomplish anything, working together."

"I know," answered Faith, hugging her back. Tara could feel Faith's soft smile. "It's just, I REALLY want to go with you and B. Even if i WILL be a lowly freshman."

Faith chuckled. "Whatever happens, you do know how proud of you both Buffy and I are, right?" she asked. "Dawn and Giles too." She felt Faith nod, and nuzzle into her neck.

Tara marveled at how far Faith, at how far all three of them had come in just a few short months. It hadn't been that long ago that Faith was still in prison, Buffy was reeling from her recent return from death, and Tara herself was considering leaving Sunnydale after her breakup with Willow. She wasn't sure what would have happened if Buffy had not come to her when she did.

Shortly after Tara had left Willow for using magic to manipulate her memories a second time, that Tara knew of, Buffy had come to Tara with a problem. Spike, the vampire with a computer chip in his head that caused him intense pain if he tried to harm a human being, had accidentally discovered that, for some reason, he COULD hurt Buffy. Spike had theorized that when Willow and the others had cast the spell that brought Buffy back from the dead, they had somehow brought Buffy back wrong, that she was no longer human, causing a fist fight between the two to erupt, which somehow ended up with them having sex.

At around the same time, Willow went totally off the deep end with her magic addiction, going on a magical tear with her friend Amy Madison, finally culminating in Willow nearly killing herself and Buffy's sister, Dawn, in a car accident. This was enough to finally make Willow ask for help in overcoming her addiction.

Buffy, disgusted with herself for sleeping with Spike, and unable to ask Willow's help, went to Tara. Tara had cast a spell, and learned that Buffy was, indeed, still human, though there had been a minor cellular change that for some reason, confused Spike's chip. Relieved, and now having a confidant in Tara, Buffy found the strength to stay away from Spike.

Tara, after hearing about Willow's magical rampage, had grown very concerned, and decided to call on Buffy's Watcher, Rupert Giles for advice. Upon hearing the circumstances, Giles quickly came to the realization that the magic was now too much a part of Willow for her to just quit like she was trying to do. Sp, he made arrangements with a witches coven he knew in Devonshire for Willow to be trained properly. However, when Giles arrived to take Willow back to England, she balked, not wanting to leave before she was able to rebuild her relationship with Tara. Tara, for her part, realized that while she loved Willow, and she could forgive her, she could never trust her enough to be with her again. Heartbroken, Willow finally agreed to return with Giles.

With Willow gone, Tara moved into Buffy's house to help Buffy care for her younger sister, Dawn. They got a further surprise when Giles called to inform them that he had been considering Buffy's financial plight, and he had a solution. He had spoken to the Watcher's Council and convinced them that, while the Council had never paid Slayers for their services, that Buffy was a special case, in all that she had accomplished, and that, in this day and age, a Slayer needed financial support more than ever before. So, the Council had agreed to start paying Slayers a stipend, with Buffy's being paid retroactively to when she was called, at 15. Tara secretly suspected that Giles had used some sort of blackmail in that endeavor. The money Buffy received, allowed her to start paying her bills, as well as consider returning to college in the coming fall semester.

With a lot of pressure off of them, Buffy and Tara found some time to really relax, and the two bonded more than they ever had, finally causing the two of them to admit their growing feelings for each other. With Dawn's blessing, the two finally entered into a romantic relationship.

Then, they got another surprise. Taking into account both Willow's absence, and Buffy's mental state, Giles deciuded that Buffy needed help guarding the Hellmouth. Which brought to mind Faith, who was currently in prison for murder. Giles had kept in touch with Faith, and the Warden of the prison, and he knew Faith, in her quest for redemption, had become a model prisoner, and Giles, again surprisingly, convinced the Council that Faith's abilities were wasted in prison. So, the Council affected Faith's release that Giles go to Sunnydale with her and resume his post as Watcher for both Slayers.

At first unwilling to accept Faith, given their past, Buffy came around when Tara had used her active witch power to read aura's to convince Buffy that Faith's quest for redemption was indeed genuine. So, Faith moved into Tara's old room at the Summers house while Giles moved into a nearby townhouse.

With Faith's help, and the stabilizing influence of both Tara and Giles, Buffy managed to finally defeat Warren Mears, Jonathan Levinson, and Andrew Wells, a trio of nerds and losers who had been making life miserable for Buffy for the past several months. As all this was going on, Tara, through careful observation, and paying attention to conversations with both Buffy and Faith, came to the realization that most of Buffy and Faith's problems had stemmed from their mutual attraction to each other. Buffy, who had never shown the slightest interest in girls before, had kind of freaked causing her to go back and forth between hanging out with Faith, and keeping her at arms length. Faith, had been hurt by this, and just let it fuel her own insecurities, leading to her fall and her winding up in prison. Tara, feeling her own growing attraction to Faith, and seeing Faith's for her. After talking things over, Tara and Buffy realized they both wanted Faith to join them in their relationship. Faith wholeheartedly agreed, and the three settled in to a loving, committed relationship. Though initially weirded out by this, Dawn saw how happy the three of them were together, and the four became a rather unorthodox family.

Unfortunately, there was a black mark during all of this. After being shown a false future by a demon angry with his fiance Anya, Buffy's close friend, Xander Harris had left Anya at the alter, causing both of them to leave Sunnydale, Xander had gone to England to do what he could to support Willow, and nobody was quite sure where Anya had gone.

Which brought them all to today. Faith, who had managed to obtain her GED while in prison, had also gotten retroactive pay (minus her prison stay) from the Council and decided she wanted to go to college with Tara and Buffy. So, she had applied, and they were now waiting for the results.

Tara perked up as both she and Faith heard something. "That's the mailman!" said Faith, suddenly excited. She disengaged from Tara and ran to the door.

"Faith, wait!" called Tara, but she was too late. She heard the door slamming, Faith apparently unaware that all she was wearing was a long tee shirt that came down to her upper thighs. Well, either unaware, or not caring if she flashed the whole neighborhood.

"That girl," Tara muttered, shaking her head as she turned to see a yawning Buffy come down the stairs. Tara gave her a smirk. "Hello, Sleepyhead," she teased, walking up and giving Buffy a kiss.

"Oh, shush," Buffy grumped, pouting. "I seem to recall more than one time YOU were totally worn out by that energizer bunny!"

Tara giggled. "True," she said. "But, I don't have Slayer endurance." Buffy nodded and both turned as they heard the front door slam. Faith, was standing there before them, smiling from ear to ear.

"I got in!" she announced.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N4: I know I have been away from writing, and that I have a number of unfinished stories, but, this is where my muse is leading me at the moment. I'll try to start updating my other stories again too. I hope this synopsis of how we got to where we are now made sense, and, I will probably reveal some more details as the two groups meet. I know in the VicTorious part of the prologue I mentioned that Jade and Beck had another secret, but, that will be revealed in time. I really hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review.

A/N5: I needed a performing arts college for the VicTorious triad to have been planning to attend, and remembered NYADA from Glee. I looked it up and it is apparently a fictitious schoo;. I figured, since it was a small part of the story, i I would just use that.


End file.
